Routine
by Silvervolcano1
Summary: On est souvent confronté à une Routine quotidienne mais ses routines sont-ils vraiment tous pareils ?


Salut les gens !

Bon, cette fanfic est petite pour une raison. lors d'une soirée normal. Une fangirl et un gars pas net on décidé de Skyper (je skype, tu skypes, toi même tu connais ce verbe) puis la fangirl demande pour s'endormir une histoire de son OTP (qui est celui-ci). Le gars pas net, n'ayant aucune imagination demande donc à moi pour lui écrire une petite histoire vite faite... et de la raconter. Donc j'ai écris cette histoire avec une totale improvisation. Bien sur je l'ai retravailler. j'allais pas vous la donner comme ça, baclée. Bref j'espere que vous allez l'apprécier!

Good Reading!

* * *

 **Routine**

A Sarukashin, les jours se ressemble pour beaucoup d'habitants. La famille d'Hourouran préparait toujours des ramens tandis que Rin et son amie Zakuro les livraient les sœurs Tatebayashi allaient dans la crèche pendant que leur tuteur, Shidou, travaillait (ou pas) au bureau de la section Yokai de la police. Les dieux ainsi que l'immortelle Mariabelle occupèrent leur journée comme bon leur semble, les dieux sont des êtres capricieux comme dirait Yuuhi. Oui, tout le monde se baignait dans la routine. Même la maire n'y échappait pas. En effet, comme tous les jours, elle faisait sa ronde du quartier pour vérifier si sa chère ville se portait bien. Hime aimait celle-ci plus que tout et faisait un devoir que les habitants l'aime aussi. C'est en fin de journée qu'elle finissait sa patrouille. Comme la quasi-totalité des jours en ce moment rien n'était à signaler, la preuve que le quartier se portait à merveille. N'ayant rien mangé de toute la journée, elle décida de téléphoner à Hourouran et de commander une dizaine de bols de ramen que Rin lui donnera chez le bureau du conseiller de vie Hiizumi. Après avoir raccroché elle vit au loin trois silhouettes familières. Ao, Kotoha et Akina étaient sortis d'un magasin remplis de crêpes à la crème dans les mains... ainsi que de boulettes de riz pour Ao. Hime s'approcha d'eux en les interpellant. Kotoha, voyant que Hime arriva vers eux, chuchota à l'oreille de Ao puis s'en allèrent toutes les deux tout en saluant l'héritier du Tunning. Hime s'approcha d'Akina et le salua. Ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble vers le bureau. Akina lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée. Comme à son habitude,

Hime lui expliqua en détail sa ronde même si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produit. Pour Akina, lui aussi c'était le même train-train quotidien. Il ne faisait que remplir la paperasse présente dans son bureau, même si depuis un certain temps une certaine demi-yokai s'était autoproclamée directrice adjointe et l'aidait dans ses papiers. Pour nos deux héros, rien de bien extraordinaire ne s'était passé. Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, le ventre d'Hime se mit à rugir, ce qui embarrassa la jeune Yokai. Akina, voyant qu'il lui restait deux crêpes, décida donc de partager avec son amie. Il ne fallait pas plus de deux seconde pour voir la crêpe se faire engloutir par l'appétit titanesque du maire. Cela fait rire le garçon à côté d'elle. Ils continuèrent par la suite à raconter leur journée mais il y avait un point qui démangea l'humain. Sur le coin de la joue d'Hime se trouvait un bout de crème de la crêpe qui s'était attaché discrètement. Cela a eu pour but de focaliser l'attention d'Akina sur ce détail plutôt que ce que disait son amie. Après cinq minutes d'observation il craqua mais ayant les mains occupées il ne put que faire une chose. Il s'approcha du visage de la brune et embrassa la joue pour enlever cette foutu crème. Hime fut prise par surprise, paniqua et une vive couleur rouge se marqua sur son visage. Hime se retourna vers lui pour lui demander le pourquoi du comment de ce bisou. Akina lui répondit honnêtement que la crème de la crêpe de toute à l'heure s'était collé à sa joue et qu'il n'avait que cette solution en lui montrant ses mains pris de sac de course. Hime était un peu déçue de la réponse, pensant à quelque chose de plus... romantique ? Mais rigola quand même de l'honnêteté (pour ne pas dire de la stupidité) de son ami et pour le remercier elle décida donc de donner un bisou sur la joue en retour. Même si les journées peuvent paraître les mêmes, il y aura toujours des moments unique dans chacune d'elles.

* * *

Merci de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre des Reviews !


End file.
